jordanbird2001fandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Wiki
There for storage i think as Wolverhampton are getting full now I think and birmingham central is full and Yardley wood is nearly full so just need to withdrawn the tridents from WA, WN and BC then transfer geminis from AG to WB but WB are keeping some The new Platinums are at Walsall because they will have the branding done there. Tridents at Yardley Wood are not being withdrawn as they are fully compliant. Yardley Wood Garage is currently full because the 61xx E400MMCs are still there, they need to be shifted to Acocks Green. As the result of the movements of the 61xx E400MMCs to Acocks Green, the untrapped Volvo B7TL ALX400s will be subsequently withdrawn and may be used for spares for the Volvo B7TL Geminis. The Volvo B7TL Geminis (4508-4519, 4521-4534, 4676-4679) will be transferred from Acocks Green to West Bromwich in due course. 4677 is the first Volvo B7TL Gemini to be transferred to West Bromwich. # Let The Transfers Begin... Another year and another round of major timetable changes, in this case NXWM are making considerable changes to their South and West Birmingham bus services... Come the timetable changes means a large number of buses being transferred from various bases with Acocks Green, Perry Barr, Wolverhampton, Walsall, West Bromwich, Birmingham Central and Yardley Wood Garages heavily affected by the changes which will commence on 21st July 2019 (4508-4519, 4521-4534, 4676-4679) will be transferred from Acocks Green to West Bromwich then (4382-4390/4392-4394) will be transferred from Yardley Wood to Wolverhampton then (6101-6124) will be transferred from Pensnett to Acocks Green then (6125-6148) will be transferred from Yardley Wood to Acocks Green then (2120-2123) will be transferred from Wolverhampton to Walsall then 4346-4348 will be transferred from Walsall to Wolverhampton then (4557-4564) will be transferred from Wolverhampton to Yardley Wood. # 2112-2123/2133 will be repainted into West Midlands Bus Livery when buses on loan to Walsall to cover Volvo B7RLE Wright Eclipse Urban 2 repainted into West Midlands Bus Livery when extra vehicles in Walsall Garage to cover Volvo B7RLE Wright Eclipse Urban 2 repainted into West Midlands Bus Livery. # 6101/6104/6105/6107/6110 will be allocated to Walsall to cover Volvo B7RLE Wright Eclipse Urban 2 repainted into West Midlands Bus Livery. # 6101/6104/6105/6107/6110 will be on loan to Walsall before transferred to Acocks Green Garage when 2112-2123/2133 Volvo B7RLE Wright Eclipse Urban 2 it’s been repainted into West Midlands Bus Livery. Category:Browse Category:SN15LFJ Working On 41 To Willenhall (6101 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6101 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:SN15LFM Working On X51 To Birmingham (6104 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6104 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:SN15LFO Working On 8 To Pelsall Shortlands Lane (6105 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6105 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:SN15LFO Working On 89 To Wolverhampton (6105 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6105 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:SN15LFR Working On 997 To Birmingham (6107 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6107 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:SN15LFU Working On 934 To Birmingham (6110 was on loan to Walsall Garage) (6110 is based at Acocks Green Garage) Category:BU53UME Working On 3 To Merry Hill (4508 Is Based At West Bromwich Garage)